narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ginta Toueizu
Ginta Toueizu (とうえいず ギンタ, Toueizu Ginta) is a jōnin-level archivist-nin (記録係忍, kirokugakarinin; English TV "Archive Ninja") of Kusagakure's Toueizu Clan. He is also the leader of Team Ginta, made up of Kinsei Zou, Inari Gatama, and Kentaro Shida. He specializes in genjutsu and leads Kusa's Simulation Team. Background Growing up, Ginta was taught the techniques of his clan. He was taken to a cave outside of the village to collect a chunk of unique crystal that his clan uses. Each day, he would flow some chakra into the crystal until it eventually took on a geometric shape. He was then able to properly use his clan techniques. After becoming a chūnin, Ginta began to enjoy the other aspects of the shinobi life. He started focusing less on his clan techniques and more on other skills. Soon he rose to the rank of jōnin with a talent for genjutsu. He went on to create and lead a simulation team that used genjutsu to recreate various battle scenarios. When the newest batch of Academy students was nearing their graduation, Ginta decided to join his old teammates Takato and Yon-Tao, and become a sensei. He was given leadership over Kinsei Zou, Kentaro Shida, and Inari Gatama. After seeing how poorly his students worked together, he gave them a test to fix the problem. He created an illusion of a mansion and told them to find the exit. Inside the mansion were ghost-like creatures called Noppera-bō. These creatures could not be touched unless they crossed dimensions and solidified. However, they only did this long enough to grab onto something and drag it back to their ghostly dimension. The three students were unaware that the test was just a genjutsu, and struggled to escape. In the process, Inari was caught by one of the creatures. Before being yanked by the hair into the other dimension, Kentaro cut her free and fled for the exit with her. When they exited the mansion, Ginta observed them. Kotaro's brave face he wore had fallen apart once Inari was safely outside. The more ambitious Kinsei had confronted the boy on this, but ultimately praised him for acting so quickly. The two seemed to be on better terms after the ordeal. When the two saw how Inari was doing, she also was more accepting of the weaker boy. Ginta told them of the test and was pleased with their teamwork. Eventually they took the Chūnin Exams with Team Yon-Tao, while Team Takato waited another year until the exams held in Konoha. Personality Compared to his old teammates, Ginta is quite calm. He is usually one to speak when he has something useful to say, and often stays quiet if others are talking. As a genin, he served as the neutral ground between Takato and Yon-Tao, causing their sensei to give leadership to him on most missions. As a sensei, Ginta keeps this demeanor. He works well with teaching his students and knows the best ways to teach based on their learning style. This has helped his students become a more unified team. Appearance Ginta has brown hair and grey eyes. Since he does not focus on being an archivist-nin, he wears the standard Kusa attire. The flak jacket is brown and is equipped with long shoulder guards, a thick neck guard and several scroll pouches around the zipper that fastens it. It is also fastened by metal clasps and straps over the shoulder. His headband is black. Abilities Genjutsu Ginta is skilled in genjutsu. He can create various illusions to trick and trap opponents. He has also created the use of Genjutsu Simulation. These simulations help prepare for situations by recreating them based on what they already know. An example is seen when Team Yon-Tao fought against illusions of the Sound Four that had already died. Summoning Technique Ginta is able to summon Noppera-bō. The are faceless, ghost-like creatures that can only be touched when they solidify. His Summoning: Faceless Mansion Technique creates a mansion full of these creatures. If the enemy manages to escape, the mansion disappears. Ginta created an illusion of this mansion to test the teamwork of his students. Clan Memory Techniques Although rarely used, Ginta has the techniques of his clan at his disposal. The Toueizu clan's Memory Recording Technique allows the user to chronicle anything they see or hear. Once activated, the user’s normal brain functions stop. A special section of the brain is then turned on, allowing any observation to be imprinted in their heads. This area of the brain is an area that cannot normally be accessed, so the user is not aware of the information after ending the technique. This ensures that the information cannot be viewed by others if captured. The only way the information can be retrieved is by using the Memory Projection Technique. Using special crystal prisms, the Toueizu clan can project information recorded with their Memory Recording Technique onto a flat surface. Like actual recording devices, they can pause and rewind the projected events. To aid in accessing this hidden information, special helmets are worn that block the user’s sight, hearing and smell. Status Reference *Ginta is an OC created by KusaNin. Category:DRAFT